1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery and more specifically to an arrow shaft with a double wall, which decreases physical oscillation during the initial travel of an arrow.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An arrow shaft will experience physical oscillation, because a lengthwise axis of an arrow shaft will flex or bend, when it is released from a bow. The physical oscillation will decrease the amount of distance that the arrow can travel and affect the aim of the arrow at longer distances. U.S. Pat. No. 8,337,342 to Huang discloses a hybrid arrow insert, which is hereby incorporated by reference into this application in its entirety.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an arrow shaft with a double wall, which greatly reduces the amount of physical oscillation due to flexing or bending of the lengthwise axis of the arrow shaft by using two concentric tubes each having different oscillation characteristics.